Certain antennas installed within aircraft exist in the prior art. However, current art aircraft antennas have a co-location interference problem with other radios and their antennas that occur, mainly due to their location in the aircraft fuselage. When antennas are added to an aircraft fuselage an extensive coupling analysis is required, and subsequent relocation of several existing antennas usually has to occur. Further, the addition of current art antennas can alter the cosmetic appearance of the aircraft, or can alter or degrade the aerodynamic characteristics of the aircraft. Other attempts to add a line of sight antenna involve installation of monopole antennas to the aircraft fuselage. As the number of antennas increases, reduced spacing with consequential reduction of electrical isolation must be accepted. One current state of art High Frequency (HF) antenna installed in a right winglet of a GIII aircraft has a ⅝ inch diameter curved tube, but is not appropriate to service a Very High Frequency (VHF) radio.